Through Your Eyes
by Annie Rection
Summary: During the last year of high school, Stan starts giving out mixed signals. Kyle can't help but pick up on them and watches the chaos unravel before his eyes. Style, Kyan, SxK. Rating may go up later on.
1. Prologue

**AN: Alright then, let's get this started! =D This is just the prologue, expect the first chapter soon. This is the only chapter in third person, the later chapters will be from Kyle's** **POV with a few exceptions.**

* * *

><p>It was a usual summer's day in South Park, it was warm and the sun was shining brightly. The town was no different from when the kids were young, still filled with a load of retards who kept rebuilding the place from time to time. Near Stark's Pond lay the former South Park Elementary, now South Park High. There were only a few minutes away until the bell was going to rang and then school would be out for the summer.<p>

Kyle Broflovski sat in the spacey classroom were Mr. Garrison was reading a porno instead of teaching as usual. His eyes kept drifting to his Super Best Friend, Stan Marsh. Kyle was bored, very bored. Just the fact that they had to wait and couldn't be dismissed was killing him slowly, which was comparable to Cartman's brain power that decreased with time.

The class sat in utter silence, watching and listening to the ticking of the clock. Eventually the silence was broken by the mountainous pile of fat who abruptly stood up, flipping his desk over before shouting "FUCK THIS SHIT!" The teens watched as Cartman head towards the door before delivering his trademark "screw you guys, Ah'ma goin' home". It wasn't long before Craig got up and left, followed by his posse. Soon enough, the classroom was emptied and they had their freedom.

With Cartman long gone, Kenny, Kyle and Stan decided to crash at Stan's house that evening.

"Fuck man, it seemed like we started term yesterday," Kenny said as he fished up his old lighter and a pack of cigs before offering them to the other two. Stan shrugged and took one off Kenny, while Kyle just carried on walking.

"Yeah, just another year and then we're outta here for good." Stan said after he blew smoke in the air. "Where are you guys thinking of applying?"

"I think my mom wants me to get into somewhere fancy, you know. Some fucking gayass Ivy League like Harvard or something." Kyle muttered, wrinkling his nose at the fumes. "I don't want to go to some school where everyone are smug bastards."

"I think you guys can guess where I'm going to end up - Colorado State or something like that." Kenny said happily. As school progressed, Kenny didn't really pay too much attention to his education. People thought that he was going to end up like a slacker and junkie like his parents, but little did they know, if Kenny put his mind to something, he would make it work.

"Hopefully I'll get my scholarship for football," Stan said wistfully. "Then I think I'll end up somewhere decent, you know? Not too posh, not too trashy. Just somewhere inbetween."

"Nice and boring, just how I like it," Kenny said in a monotone voice, imitating Craig.


	2. Complimentary Colors

**AN: Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, I've had a lot to do in school! :C  
><strong>

**Kyle's POV from now on everyone :D Thanks for the alerts! Shoutout to WxTxR, my reviewer! THANKS!**

**Btw, if it gets a little weird and totally towards the end, remember that they're high at that moment.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On the way to Stan's we smoked a few ciggs and talked about our future. My mom really wants me to study hard, so I can get into one of the best schools in Colorado. Sometimes she suggests that I should aim even higher and try to get into places like Harvard. She'd be really pleased if I either became a doctor, a dentist or a lawyer like my dad. So much for Jewish stereotypes.<p>

Personally, I'd rather do something I'd enjoy and go to a college with my friends.

I'm quite unsure of my future, but I want to get the best grades possible this year. That way, I have a higher chance to get into somewhere I'd like to go and what courses I'd like to study.

Kenny is probably going to end up a painter. Not many people know about this, but his artwork is really great. I remember when he did a portrait of me and Stan for his Art Class - it was as if someone had taken a picture of us. I knew this because he had painted my Jew nose to scale, which Cartman had pointed out. In fact, he even said that it was too small to be my nose.

When we finally arrived at the Marsh Manor, as Stan liked to call it, we shuffled inside to park our asses by the tv to find Stan's dad lying on the couch. He seemed to be going through one of his episodes again. He was unshaven and rough looking in nothing but a pair of boxers, empty beer cans lying by his feet. His eyes were glued to the tv screen, currently viewing Toddlers and Tiaras.

"Oh God dad," Stan muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Huh, Staaaan?" Randy slurred in that particular way of his. "Staan, you gotta help me man! Listen, I lost the remote some time ago, and now I've had to watch these dress up toddlers for ages! You and your little friends have saved my liiife." he continued, waving his arms around. "Do ya think you could find the remote for me?"

"Did you check under your ass?" Stan asked. Randy slowly sat up and reached under his ass, finding the remote lodged between the couch seats. If Stan weren't around, then that man would seriously be doomed to watch pedophile tv shows for the rest of his misarable life.

"Okay, I've had enough of this man, what are we gonna do now that your dad is hogging the tv?" Kenny asked, unimpressed with this whole situation.

"Easy, we'll just get a couple of beers and head up to my room to play Black Ops." Stan said with a smile.

* * *

><p>A few hours into the gameplay everyone were feeling a little buzzed, including myself. Kenny had brought a little bit of weed along with him and we all sat around the little tv screen, chuckling like stoners. It seemed like anything could make us laugh that night.<p>

At around ten pm Kenny got a phone call from his parents, wanting him to come home. Apparently he had to take care of his little sister while his parents went out to work. Some say that Kenny's mom has started selling herself for easy cash, that Kenny's dad and brother would instantly spend.

For the rest of the evening it was just me and Stan.

"Oh my god, did you see what I just did bro?" Stan giggled. "I just shoved that guy into a corner and shot him dead!"

"Dude, he was on your team!" I laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Yeah I know, isn't that failed?" The conversations would carry on like that most of the night. Occasionally it seemed as if Stan would just stop and look at me for a second too long and shit. He might have just been baked, but you never know. He's been acting rather odd lately.

It might have just been the recent breakup with Wendy, and he just needed some time with his Super Best Friend.

Though, whenever we came into bodily contact, he'd act as if he'd touched a hot stove or gotten a bolt of electricity through him. His eyes would avoid mine for a while.

I'd never noticed the vibrant blue they were until recently. We sat there like idiots and stared into each others eyes, blue to green.

_Cooler colors_, as Kenny would say.

But I didn't just see blue in there at that moment, I saw other colors dancing around in there, in his pupils. Emerald green, royal purple, fiery red.

_ Red is the complimentary color to blue,_ rang Kenny's voice in my head.

Red and green. Hot and cold. My colors to Stan's trademark blue.

Fits pretty well, don't you think?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let me know what you think! I'm hoping to have the next chapter out sooner, I was just doing a little planning for the plot. You have to know what you're doing when it comes to writing, you know? ;3 <strong>

**~ Annie  
><strong>


	3. Shiny Midnight Black

**AN: Hi there guys, I'm back :D It took a few times to get this chapter right., and it's extra long too, by the way!**

**Shoutout to _WxTxR_ and _The Uk's Only_! Thank you so so much for reviewing! C= Also, many thanks to all who alerted this story! :3**

**Ignore this little rant if you want;**

**By the way, _ASS, _as you have chosen to call yourself, perhaps next time you could log in when you review and maybe write something different to _'_**_**gaaaaaaaaaay'** _**next time. Same goes to anon, _'ass faggot'_ isn't acceptable either. Think about it, how the hell does the words ass faggot help improve the stroy? ****To both of you: it's a slash story for fuck's sake! If you don't like homosexuality, don't fucking read it! DX**

**To the rest, enjoy! I don't own South Park, but if I did... God knows what'd happen then *licks lips***

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle's POV<strong>

The following day it didn't seem like Stan was going to turn up. He wouldn't answer texts and nobody seemed able to contact him. I hope this didn't have to do with last night's weed binge.

My memory is rather hazy of it, but I vaguely remember Stan stroking my face in his hands after staring at each other for God knows how long. He left small kisses along my cheeks and down my neck, I'm sure of it. Or was that just my dream that night involving that killer can of olives?

Halfway during chemistry class, a rather tired and rough looking Stan tried to sneak into the room unnoticed, but failed under the watchfull eye of Ms. Jones.

"Marsh!" she screetched, causing everyone to divert their attention to my Super Best Friend. "Why do you think it's okay to show up at class when half the lesson is already over?"

"I overslept," Stan mumbled.

"What?" the bitchy old woman asked. "Speak up you _imbecile_!"

"I said I overslept! Jesus!" Stan said loudly, before taking a seat. However, he didn't take the free seat next to me like he usually did. Instead he chose to sit next to Craig "Fucker" Tucker.

_'Why the fucking hell is he sitting next to Craig?', _I then thought.

As the class continued and Ms. Jones carried on with her lecture on acids and bases, I felt Stan's watchful ocean blue gaze upon me. I turned round to face him as he was sitting behind me, and noticed that he dropped his head. Was that also blush on his cheeks? Now is it just me or is Stan making googly eyes at...

_Me?_

I turn round again and see that Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens are sitting a few rows in front of me. Of course, how could I be so stupid? Stan was staring down Wendy again.

It was the time of year again, where Stan and Wendy would "fall in love all over again", at least for a few months until around Valentines.

It's this retarded cycle, you know?

During fall they get together, it's fine until mid winter, and Stan would go all gothy for around a month after the breakup. Me and the boys have tried to convince him that this isn't the best solution when the leaves start changing colors from soft greens to vibrant reds and yellows. Sadly, Stan doesn't listen to us and has to realise it when it's too late. For two years and counting he's said that he's never dating Wendy again, but always changes his mind whenever she turns the charm on.

Wendy is mainly a rather friendly person, but sometimes I just get the urge to rip off her pretty little head and wring her delicate neck. I despise the girl whenever her and Stan call it quits, because it fucks STan up badly. She often finds a little fling or boytoy to pass her time, while Stan is reduced to a sloshy puddle I have to clean up.

Wendy Testaburger also pisses me off badly whenever we have exams. Seriously, if she gets somewhat better marks than I do, she makes catty remarks about my intelligence while Bebe sits and giggles next to her. Even if Bebe tries to keep it a secret, I've known that she's had a crush on me for years now. Bebe is pleasant and hardworking, not boastfu about her grades. It's funny how she can balance so many things at once, being quite popular at South Park High yet being rather studious. It's well known that she wants to become a marine biologist.

I know that Bebe means well, but she just isn't my type. Too giggly, too flirty, too... _blonde_! I've always had a thing for the darker colors, like a deep brown or a shiny midnight black. But not in an emo way though. Just... natural. I'd like someone who just is themselves! Someone to lean on when you have problems, and preferably dark haired too.

My eyes then decide to scan the room for raven haired beauties, but all of the girls in my class are just bitches, snobs, or already taken. There are a fair share of dark haired _boys _though. Craig Fucker's smooth and neatly cut black hair, Kevin Stoley's soft hair that looks like it's never been tainted. Probably the Asian genes. Then there's Clyde with the playful chestnut bangs that reflect his personailty, and there's Token, which is the perfect guy if you like the taste of... _chocolate?_

I shook my head.

_'Get a grip, Broflovski!' _I thought. What the fuck was I doing, thinking of my classmates in this way? But I just couldn't help it. If all the girls I ever knew were mainly sluts, I'd have to do some serious rethinking of my sexuality. I continued scoping the heads of the boys in the science lab, evetually ending up on Stan.

Now if Stan were a chick, he'd be my dream girlfriend. Honest, entertaining, natural. Sure we have our ups and downs, but that's normal in any relationships.

However, Stan Marsh was sadly a human being with a penis, and for all I know, I'm not gay. I just... haven't found myself the right girl yet. And if I don't, I guess that gaiety would have to be my backup plan, even if I live in the same town as Mr. Garrison, the man who would put you off homosexuality for life. But that crazy fucker probably just demonstrated the plain weird and kinky ways to be gay.

My cloud of thoughts are interrupted by at least 20 students breaking into conversation as they gathered their books and other belongings. I quickly stood up and exited the science labs with the rest of the class.

On the way to our lockers Cartman and Kenny were having a rather long discussion about the uses of cats, a discussion that had been going on since class. I heard Stan shuffle up beside me. I turned to see his face grunning right back at me.

"Hey dude, how have you been?" I asked.

"I'm so fucking hungover at the moment." Stan responded. "However, painkillers will always be my savior. Before when Kenny used to say that, I had no fucking idea what he meant, but I do know. I wouldn't have made it today if it weren't for them."

"Ah, tough shit man. I hate whenever that happens, and I know how you feel. Painkillers are our guardian angels." Okay, Kyle, stop bumbling like a retard. This is a lie too, I hardly ever get hungover. I can't drink too much alcohol because of my diabetes.

"Amen to that brotha," Kenny said, butting into our conversation as usual, draping his arms around our shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think! :D Hopefully, the next chapter will be out by Sunday at the latest. I'm also trying to set the Style boat out on the waters by then.<strong>

**DON'T. FLAME.**

**Flame, and you're losing your nuts/tits. And it won't be pretty.**

**Critiques and tips on how to improve are welcome though!**

**~ Annie ;3**


End file.
